royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters/Book Only
This is a list of minor characters who only appear in the books. Amy Amy is a sprite related to Jack and Beanstalk, who appears in The Unfairest of Them All. She is the guardian of the Beanstalk, allowing only those who have permission to climb the Beanstalk. Personality She is very strict about doing her duty, being called mean by the ogres who help her. But she also loves to rest, going to Beanstalk Bakery to buy a cupcake. She negotiates by exchanging feelings, ideas and emotions. Appearance As a sprite, she is small enough to sit on a beanstalk leaf. Her hair, wings, and even her teeth are bright green. She wears bright green stylish motorcycle boots. Friends She works with two ogres, but doesn't enjoy their companies, as they are clumsy. Feeling frustrated by her ogre companions, she negotiated her duty with Apple White for freedom to buy a cupcake. Then, they traded gratitude. Azure Azure makes her book debut in The Unfairest of Them All. She is the young daughter of Little Boy Blue, from the nursery rhyme with same name. Personality Azure appears to be no older than two, only saying a few words, giggling. She is obsessed with dragons, and when she meets one she becomes very excited. She is full of energy and very curious. Appearance She is a kid, being short compared to the students. It's safe to say she wears blue clothes. Name Azure's name means bright blue. Family She's the daughter of Little Boy Blue. Friends Sometimes, Cedar Wood spends her time babysitting Azure. Nevermore, Raven's dragon, quickly becomes Azure's friend, as she's a dragon and Azure loves these creatures. Barry Barry is a hair-stylist at the Village of Book End's Tower Hair Salon. Personality In Truth Or Hair, when Holly was fretting because she didn't know Duchess' usual haircut, Barry kindly helped her out. Friends It's assumed that he is on good terms with Poppy O'Hair, and her sister Holly O'Hair. Name In English the meaning of the name Barry is fair-haired. Birch Birch is a cashier at Ever After High's bookstore. He appeared briefly in Fairy Tail Ending. Personality Birch is friendly towards the students of Ever After High. He welcomes Meeshell to the school, and helps her get the supplies she needs. Appearance Birch has green hair and pointed ears. Due to his appearance, it can be assumed that he is at least part elf. Name Birch is a rarely used nature name that calls to mind the lovely image of the tall, strong but graceful white-barked tree. Friends In Fairy Tail Ending, Apple takes Meeshell to the bookstore so she can get the supplies she needs for school. Inside, Apple introduces her to Birch, the cashier. He welcomes Meeshell, then hands her a MirrorPad. Meeshell is confused, as she had never seen a MirrorPad before. Later, when the two girls are exiting the store, Apple thanks Birch for his help. Birch say that it was no problem. Butternut and Pie Butternut an Pie are the four-years old twin sons of Cook, a Queen's Castle servant. Personality They are very kind and sweet towards Raven, and also enjoy drawing. Appearance They have hair as orange as Butternut’s namesake and faces as round as Pies. Friends During summer break, a couple of days each week Raven babysat Butternut and Pie in exchange for heaps of pastries. They're on good terms with Good King and other Queen Castle's servants. Family They're the twin sons of Cook. Captain Greenbeard Captain Greenbeard is the captain from the ship which leads the students from faraway kingdoms to Ever After High. Personality He is a very kind captain, who likes the passengers who don't get seasick. Appearance He is a rugged-looking fellow, with deep lines around his eyes and mouth. Name His name is a reference to the legendary pirate, Blackbeard. Friends Meeshell Mermaid was one of his passengers in Fairy Tail Ending. She created a little wave with her magic and aimed it at the boat stern. The wave never crested, rather, it continued to push them along. Greenbeard had been grateful for her help. The narwhal he usually employed to pull the ship on calm, windless days was on vacation. He is on good terms with his crew and passengers. Card Professor Card is a staff member at Ever After High. He teaches Art and was a guard of the Queen of Hearts. Personality Since he used to tend to the Queen's roses often, Cedar Wood considers that he should know a lot about art. He normally urges the students to "find their voice" in art. Appearance It is most possible that he is a humanoid card, but otherwise his appearance is quite unknown. Friends Likely, he is acquainted with the Wonderlandian students. Cedar Wood appears to be on good terms with him as well. Changeling Charity Charming got a Changeling, a notoriously unstable and vengeful magical creature, and gave it permission to look like her. The changeling soon locks her away in her grandparents' dungeon in order to take her place forever. Dexter discovers the truth about the creature, and then fights against it, beating his first real monster. Personality He is evil in all its essence. Even Kitty Cheshire is afraid of being around him. He thinks he is superior, has superhuman strength, and a frightening laugh. Appearance He can change his appearance according to his will, but always remains with yellow eyes. Charity Charming Charity Charming is, like all Charmings, a royal fit to fill whichever role assigned to her. It is unknown where she stands in the destiny conflict. Charity does not like her family destiny. She finds it unnecessarily melodramatic and would rather sit down somewhere with a good book than deal with the other Charmings' antics and expectations. Personality Charity is a calm and collected girl who prefers spending her time imprisoned on reading books, preferably on mundane topics. She dislikes being saved before she finishes her books and gets cranky and bitingly sarcastic when people disturb her while reading. Even being in actual danger rather than being locked up for practice does not get a reaction out of her while she's still lost in a book. Her social qualities return either when her elder family members force her back into the role of proper princess or when she's done reading. Evidently, she's only genuine in the latter case and pleasant company to anyone who likes written stories. Appearance Like all Charming princesses, she has blonde hair and a button nose. Friends She and her cousin Darling Charming have a lot in common, as they enjoy reading and don't like their damsel-in-distressing destiny. Family Charity is the sister of Courageous, Cherished, and Caring. She's also the cousin of Daring, Dexter, and Darling, as well as Bountiful, Breathtaking, Beauteous and Beloved, Elegant, Earnest and Errant, Fragile and Fearless, and Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. King and Queen Charming are her uncle and aunt. Her grandparents are Alluring and Auspicious Charming. Fairest Charming is her youngest aunt, and Siegfried is her older uncle. Backstory In Once Upon A Time, in order to get out of spending time with her relatives at the Family Ball, Charity buys a changeling doll to pretend to be her and attend in her stead. The changeling soon locks her away in her grandparents' dungeon in order to take her place forever. Because she is locked up with a lot of books, Charity is not concerned for the time being and starts reading as planned. Shortly before finishing her last book, Dexter Charming drops by and she gives him the Crochet Hook of Aunt Arachne she found in a room earlier to give him something to do that will hopefully get him to stop talking to her. With it, Dexter escapes. He promises to send someone for her. By the time Charity is done with her book, Darling Charming finds her through Dexter's instructions. Darling breaks open the cell bars with a spear and the two cousins promise each other not to tell anyone about the other's deviation from princess duties. Charity gives Darling a book of hers as thanks and the two return to the Family Ball while talking about books. Coachman The Coachman is one of the main antagonists of The Adventures of Pinocchio. He kidnaps innocent children like Pinocchio, to the Land of Toys, and turns the children in donkeys, selling and enslaving them. He put a magical curse on Cedar Wood and her friends that turned all into puppets. He plans on handing them over to the Evil Queen. Thanks to the curse, Cedar's nose began to grow along with a pair of donkey ears. Personality He is a bad and selfish man, who does not care if others suffer if it is for his own benefit. Appearance In the original fairy tale, the Coachman is a little man, broader than he is tall, tender and greasy like a ball of butter, with a rosy face, a small, constantly laughing mouth and a thin, adorable voice of a cat wishing all the best to its master. Relationships His "master" appears to be the Evil Queen. Cook Cook is the servant cook of the Queen family. She is one of the few remaining inhabitants of Queen Castle. She is the mother of two twins, Butternut and Pie. Personality She's kind and motherly towards Raven Queen. She's talented at cooking, and is disappointed that Raven does not eat much of her food. Family She's the mother of two twin boys, named Butternut and Pie. Friends She and the Good King use to spend their time together. Cook makes sure that the Good King gets outside, goes sailing and fishing. Deuce Gorgon Deuce Gorgon is the son of Medusa and a student at Monster High. Personality He is the captain of several sport teams, most notably casketball. He laughs at the Evil Queen when she tries to recruit the monsters, and so ignores her, saying that he can't be late to his casketball pratice. Appearance Deuce has green eyes that can turn people to stone which is why he wears sunglasses. His scalp hair is actually scaly and green, and on top of his head are several snakes, forming a Mohawk. Family He is the son of the gorgon Medusa. Friends He seems to get along with Cleo De Nile and Clawdeen Wolf. Trivia In The Legend of Shadow High, he encountered the Evil Queen in the hallway and was unimpressed with her attempt to recruit monsters. Dracula Dracula is the headmaster of Monster High. He is a vampire who appears in The Legend Of Shadow High. Personality The Evil Queen thinks that Dracula is the most evil fiend that ever was. The truth is, Dracula makes corny jokes and is hardly evil at all. The only slightly evil thing he does is that he doesn't return his library books. Appearance Many of his physical features nod to his vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin that's especially sensitive to the sun. Family Draculaura is his daughter. Friends He is on good terms with Harriet Wolf. She is Clawdeen's mother and also the art teacher at Monster High. In The Legend Of Shadow High, he and Harriet have tea on the school's veranda. Trivia * Moanica and the Evil Queen break into his office library to find books on Shadow High. While hiding behind a bookshelf, they discover a scroll and a receipt for the Lost Library. Apparently, the scroll is severely overdue, as Dracula signed it out over a thousand years ago. * The scroll was a vampire's guide to long walks on the beach. * He talks to the Zomboyz about not having seen them in his class, and seems to be really interested in the involvement of the zombies in school. Draculaura Draculaura is a vampire, specifically the daughter of Dracula, and a student and co-founder of Monster High. Using Dracula's teleporter, she recruits many monsters who gladly join the new school. She can turn into a bat at will but has difficulty controlling it to stay in bat form. Personality Draculaura is sweet, energetic, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can be a bit childish. She's a vegetarian vampire. Appearance Draculaura has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin that's especially sensitive to the sun. She also has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is a birthmark. Family Dracula is her father. Friends Draculaura is best friends with Frankie Stein. She has many other friends too, including Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue and Cleo de Nile. Draculaura is also good friends with Raven Queen from Ever After High. Edith Broomswood Edith Broomswood was once a member of the witch community, but now is a high powered literary agent to stars who might get her published.She's publishing agent for Yarns and Nobles. She appears in the book ''Truth or Hair''.'' Personality She likes to help new authors with talent and creativity to achieve success. She speaks using metaphors. She tells to all her clients to ready themselves to failure. Appearance She has greenish face, pointed chin and a long nose. As all witches, she wears pointy hat and black ragged dress. Name As her name suggests, she is the kind of witch who ride brooms and terrorize villagers. Friends She was once a member of the witch community. She represents many bestselling authors, including Shannon Tale. She wants to make Holly O'Hair her client, making her rich and famous. Trivia *Holly signed her contract without reading it. Edith told Holly it was the same contract she used for all the writers, even Shannon Tale, so she didn’t need to bother reading it. Fox and Cat The '''Fox and the Cat' are the villains from The Adventures of Pinocchio, and also the previous owners of Sir Gallopad. The horse's taken from a field by the Cat and the Fox, and sold to the Puppeeteer to tow his carriage. He is then sold to Peter Pumpkin Eater for some pumpkins. After, the Fox and the Cat return to steal him back. He escapes from this field when the Cat and Fox come back. Personality They are crooks who use cunning to deceive people and achieve their goals. the Fox lameness and the Cat blindness. The Fox is depicted as the more intelligent of the two, with the Cat usually limiting itself to repeating the Fox's words. Appearance The fox has red fur, and both stand on two feet. Friends They are accomplices in crime, and have commercial relationships with the Puppeteer and with Peter Pumpkin-Eater. Frankie Stein Frankie Stein is the daughter of Frankenstein and his bride, and is a student and co-founder of Monster High. Frankie wasn’t born a baby who grew up into a teenager, she was created as a teenager by her father. She lived all her early life in a laboratory, and it was mostly good, but also lonely. One day she met Draculaura, and using a teleporter known as Mapalogue, they recruit many monsters who gladly join the new school. Personality Frankie Stein is a wholehearted girl, and pretty-in-personality kind of girl. She is optimistic, positive, kindhearted and always gets along with others. Frankie may have the intelligence and physical capabilities of her born-age, but she does not have the appropriate life-experience. Frankie has an interest in broad range of scientific subjects. Appearance Frankie has light-green or mint-colored skin, long, straight, white, hair with black streaks, and stitches on her neck, arms, legs and a smaller, stitched scar on her right cheek, as well as two small bolts on her neck. She has mismatching eye colors, her right being a clear blue and the left a bright green. Family Frankenstein and his bride are her parents. Friends Frankie is best friends with Draculaura. She has many other friends too, including Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue and Cleo de Nile. Frankie is also good friends with Apple White from Ever After High. Gob Gob is a slime creature and a student at Monster High. He appears in The Legend of Shadow High. Appearance Gob is a translucent green color with purple accents. He is a shorter monster only reaching about half the height of most monsters. He is often seen with food or other objects floating around in his stomach. In The Legend of Shadow High, he is described as a large purple transparent blob of a goblin. Personality He has a insatiable appetite, and is constantly looking for things to snack on. Friends He is friends with Woolee. Trivia In The Legend of Shadow High, he misinterprets the Evil Queen when she claims to be the monsters' mentor, and thinks she wants the students to eat her. He approaches, smiles and opens his mouth for her to enter, only to be rebuked by the Evil Queen. Then he laughs and runs away. Gordon Gordon is the half-ogre butler of the Palace Charming East. He talks to Dexter Charming about their similarities, since Gordon is not ogrish enough for his mother, and neither is he man enough for his father. He works as a butler in the Charming Castle of Auspicious Charming and Alluring Charming. Appearance He has physical characteristics of a human, with some aspects of ogre. Personality Despite his scary appearance, Gordon is extremely gentle and committed to his work. He has much knowledge to share, due to his peculiar condition. He has some insecurities about his parents expectations. Friends He's on good terms with Dexter Charming. Family He is the son of a human father and a ogre mother. Good-Enough Charming Good-Enough Charming is, like all Charmings, a royal fit to fill whichever role assigned to him. In Once Upon A Time After hiding the sword she got from the pool, Darling headed back into the Charming mansion to find her cousin Good-Enough sitting against the wall, crying. Good-Enough attempts to strike a princely pose, which darling notes looked slightly ridiculous on a five-year-old. After the pose, Good-Enough explains that he couldn't find anything from the quest and that Errant was telling him that he was too little to complete a quest. Darling helps him by taking him out by the pool where she hid the sword. After Good-Enough found the sword, the duo headed back to the ballroom. Upon arrival, Darling announced that Good-Enough had found the Soaring Sword of Salamander Steve. Darling tells Good-Enough to swipe the sword, doing so makes the young prince float in the air. This act causes the entire family to cheer, except Auspicious who seems to suspect that it was Darling who found the sword. Personality Good-Enough seems to have the drive to prove himself against the other Charming princes, specifically Errant. Despite being the youngest of his siblings he is still as adventurous, optimistic, and princely as the rest of the Charming family. He is described as being quick and keen by Darling. Appearance Good-Enough is five years old and described as being tiny but that could simply be due to his age. Family Good-Enough is the youngest brother of Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. He's also the cousin of Daring, Dexter, and Darling, as well as Bountiful, Beauteous, Breathtaking, and Beloved, Courageous, Cherished, Caring, and Charity, Elegant, Earnest and Errant, Fragile and Fearless. King and Queen Charming are his uncle and aunt, Fairest Charming is his youngest aunt, Siegfried is his oldest uncle. His grandparents are Alluring and Auspicious Charming. Harriet Wolf Harriet Wolf is the art teacher of Monster High. She is a werewolf who is featured in The Legend Of Shadow High. Personality As the mother of several children, Harriet is no stranger to the child care and mentoring skills expected of a boarding school instructor. Personality Family Clawdeen Wolf is her daughter. She also has many other children, such as Pawla Wolf and Barker Wolf. Friends She is on good terms with Dracula. He is Draculaura's father, and also the headmaster of Monster High. She laughs at his jokes. Trivia In The Legend Of Shadow High, she and Dracula have tea on the school's veranda. When questioned about Shadow High, Harriet is distracted by a poppling sound before she can respond. John Thumb John Thumb is the Aesop Spellementary School's Principal. He became unwelcoming to Ginger Breadhouse after on snack duty day, Ginger's mother, the Candy Witch frightened the class just by her presence and by offering normal treats. Personality He cares a lot about the safety of his school's children. Friends He is on good terms with the other faculty members, such as Sister Goose. Lucille Lucille is Faybelle Thorn's chambermaid. She's a mouse-sized fairy, who takes care of Faybelle since she was a kid. Personality Lucille is very dedicated to her work, and tries to help Faybelle whenever possible. However, she is stern when necessary, with the intention of maintaining the discipline of the young Faybelle. She seems to have some seamstress skills, as she enlarges Faybelle's clothes. She chooses Faybelle's clothes and shoes and brushes her hair. Usually, Lucille accompanies Faybelle wherever she goes. Appearance As a fairy, Lucille has human features, but she is the size of a mouse and has tiny wings, which allow her to fly. Friends Lucille cares very much for Faybelle, and they have a relationship close to maternal, although without affection. Lucille seems to be familiar with the Thorn family's driver. Apparently, she's on good terms with the Dark Fairy, Madame Thorn. Trivia In ''Fairy's Got Talent'', Lucille helps Faybelle get dressed. Seeing that the wings of the young fairy grew, Lucy enlarged her clothes. Marshall Marshall is a swamp monster and a student at Monster High. He used to live alone in a swamp but was recruited by Draculaura and Frankie to join Monster High. He appears in The Legend of Shadow High. Appearence Marshall is a small, one-eyed swamp monster, and has a tangled knot of thorny vine hair. Personality He acts informally and directly in Mr. Rotter's class, which is inappropriate in a school presentation. Trivia In The Legend of Shadow High, in an oral presentation to Mr. Rotter's class, Marshall explained how his life was before being recruited by Monster High. Mr. Rotter suggests that Marshall work with details and references next time. Mocky Mocky is a goblin and student at Ever After High, who is is destined to be a villain. He is a big fan of Raven Queen, and takes her as a evil example to follow. Mocky is treated unfairly by the inhabitants of Book End, who think he will cause trouble. Personality Mocky is an extremely gentle creature who cares a lot about his friends. Appearance He is a small and grotesque goblin. Friends Rugsy and Mocky seem to get along, as they are both classmates in General Villainy and often get paired together. Rugsy is protective towards Mocky, and they are also roommates. Apparently, they started to get along with Daring Charming. Moanica D'Kay Moanica D'Kay 'is a zombie and a student at Monster High. Motivated by both a desire to ensure her own safety and to take revenge on the humans for an unlife forced in hiding, her waking hours are dedicated to fighting back, if need be by destroying all of humanity. Her first large accomplishment is the formation of her own army, the Zomboyz. Personality Moanica maintains a very simple scheme to view others through: either one's a human or one's a monster. Humans she loathes. This hostility comes from humankind's endangerment of monsters that forced the worldwide community into hiding. In Moanica's ideal world, the other monsters would unanimously share her vision and lend a helping hand driving the humans back. Appearance Moanica has deep grey skin and glowing light aqua green eyes with dark green tint or tinge, as well as metallic bright-dark purple hair, long and straight, with a single chartreuse-green streak. She is tall and athletic with a slim, curvy body and an oval-shaped face. Friends Her intimidating and authorative disposition leave Moanica with few to call her friends outside her inner circle of many zombie servants. The lot of them are known as the Zomboys. She is an allie of the Evil Queen. Trivia In ''The Legend of Shadow High, the Evil Queen tries to get monsters to join her but only Moanica wants to help. Searching through Dracula’s office they find out about a place called “The Library”. * She used to live in a cemetery. * She knows French. * The Evil Queen calls Moanica Corpse Girl. * She leaves some Zomboyz on guard in Dracula's library. * The Evil Queen treats Moanica rudely but she does not seem to mind. * Moanica fears being expelled by Headmaster Dracula. * She thinks that people in Wonderland just wonder around all the time. Mrs. Watersprite '''Mrs. Watersprite is a character from the is the Dive Class teacher at Aesop's spellementary school. Personality She appears to be a exigent teacher. She's a talented diver. Name A water sprite (also called a water fairy or water faery) is a general term for an elemental spirit associated with water, according to alchemist Paracelsus. Water sprites are said to be able to breathe water or air and sometimes can fly. They are mostly harmless unless threatened. Students Duchess Swan was one of her students. During Mrs. Watersprite's swan dive class, Duchess transformed into a swan for the first time in public. Mum-Ho-Tep Mr. Mum-Ho-Tep is a janitor at Monster High. He appeas in The Legend of Shadow High. Appearance He is so old he’s worn down to almost nothing. His hair under his janitor cap billows around him, thinner than cobwebs, and his skin is like paper. When he exhales, he nearly disappears when viewed from the side. Personality It's presumed that anyone who lived that long must have heard of everything. Trivia In The Legend of Shadow High, Frankie and Draculaura ask him if he ever heard about Shadow High, but before he can reply, he is distracted by a poppling sound. Oberon Oberon is a man who lives in Cedar Wood's Village. He, along with his wife, Titania, are the owners of Oberon and Titania's Flower Market, where they sell magic beautiful flowers, which smell like if a bottle of perfume had exploded. He's a character from a Shakespeare play, A Midsummer Night's Dream. ''Several tiny pixies buzzes around him, breathing on the blooms and brightening their colors. Appearance Oberon is a tall, robust man, but had injured his leg in a fairy carriage race some years before Cedar Wood's Legacy Year. It didn't slow him down much, though. Personality He is very kind, always wanting to please his customers. He grows and sells flowers, and enjoys what he does. He often offers to cast spells on the flowers that his customers buy, making them even more fragrant and beautiful. Family Titania is his wife. Romance He is married with Titania, and they work together in their Flower Market. Friends Titania and her husband are friends of Cedar Wood and her family.In the last day of summer, Cedar goes to the Flower Market to give flowers to her father, Pinocchio, and to her grandfather, Gepetto, to they not feel lonely while she is in the school. Pear '''Pear' is a servant of Buff Castle who works for Emperor Jason and Empress Buff. He was introduced in ''The Unfairest of Them All'', and is a book-only character. Pear is employed by Emperor Buff and Empress Buff as a servant of their castle. Empress Buff is very stern with him, and did not even know his name until Apple White told her. Personality Pear is a kind-hearted servant who does his best to please Empress Buff. He is thoughtful and considerate of others. In The Unfairest of Them All, when two farmers were shouting, Pear warned them to stop, for he did not want Empress Buff to become angry with them. Appearance He wears a red jacket adorned with several hundred brass buttons. Friends Pear is on friendly terms with Apple White. He thinks of her as a "kind, generous princess." Trivia In The Unfairest of Them All, Apple White goes to visit Buff Castle for advice on how to be a good ruler. A servant greets her at the door, saying that the chef baked apple tarts in honor of her arrival. The servant then wonders if this was rude, since Apple is her name, and they don't want to imply a desire to bake her into a pie. Apple tells him that she would like apple desserts even if she was named something silly, like Pear. The servant is stunned, because Pear is his name! Apple quickly corrects herself, telling him that it's a lovely name. After Emperor and Empress Buff appear to greet Apple, the empress dismisses Pear. Apple says good-bye to Pear, saying that it was nice to meet him. Empress Buff wonders why Apple just called her servant a fruit. Apparently, the empress didn't know his name before then. Apple is a little surprised at this, since she knows the names of all one hundred and twenty-four workers in her castle. Later, Pear warns two farmers to stop arguing. He is concerned for them that they will get in trouble if Empress Buff hears. Pear says the farmers are lucky that the empress sent a kind and generous princess to deal with their argument. Apple flushes at the compliment. Later, Holly O'Hair reveals that she told Pear about Apple's idea, and he arranged for the two farmers to sell to the castle. Peter and Penelope Pumpkin-Eater Peter Pumpkin-Eater and Penelope Pumpkin-Eater are married farmers and the original owners of Sir Gallopad. They grow pumpkins, of course - some large enough to be hollowed out and lived in, and others of the perfect shape to be turned in to coaches. They are characters in the nursery rhyme Peter, Peter Pumpkin Eater. Personality They want animals that can work on their property, yet they are sympathetic when an animal can not work, and they try to sell him to someone gentle. Family Peter and Penelope are married. Pets They needed strong horses to pull the plows in the spring and haul the pumpkins to market in fall. After a year, it became clear that one particular foal wasn't going to grow as big as the others. He was not only a good head shorter but also skinnier than most, and thus wasn't cut out for pumpkin farming. And even tough he was handsome, the Pumpkin-Eaters didn’t want to keep him. So they put the horse on sale, letting he in a driveway. Rugsy Rugsy is a ogre student at Ever After High, and was once expelled by Headmaster Grimm over a misunderstanding in Book End, but that decision has been revoked as the headmaster was swayed by the decision of the students. Rugsy is the villain to an unspecified tale. Like most ogres, he resides in Ogretown. Personality Unlike other people's perceptions of Rugsy, he nothing but an ogre with a kind heart. Rugsy is supportive and helpful to others, making him likable among the Rebel crowd. He takes Raven Queen as his evil example. Tough, Raven doesn't like to be stared by him. Appearance Although specifics are yet to be clarified regarding his outlook, as an ogre, Rugsy has a gruff appearance to him. Friends Rosabella Beauty and Cerise Hood stick up for Rugsy and were the ones who brought him back to Ever After High and encouraged everyone to follow them. Rugsy and Mocky seem to get along, as they are both classmates in General Villainy and often get paired together. Rugsy is protective towards Mocky, and they are also roommates. Apparently, they started to get along with Daring Charming. Trivia *Raven accidentally loses her temper in her evil class tour and gets the wrong impression by impressing Rugsy and Mocky. Sarah Sarah the maid is a servant of Beast Castle. She was introduced in ''Cerise and the Beast'', and is a book-only character. Cerise met her when she was accidentally sent to the wrong fairy tale hexam. Since the midterm hexams are designed to give students a glimpse of what their destinies will be like, it is presumed that Sarah will be the maid of Daring and Rosabella in the future. Personality Sarah is kind and caring. She is always eager to help. Cerise describes her as being "friendly." In Cerise and the Beast, when Cerise fell, Sarah was very concerned. She did her best to smooth Cerise's dress and fix her hair. Later, Sarah left to go dust the parlor. She is hard-working and helpful, and does her job as a servant well. Name The name "Sarah" means "princess." This is ironic, as she is actually a maid. Trivia In Cerise and the Beast, Cerise looks around and is surprised by her surroundings. Instead of being in the outdoors, she is inside a luxurious castle. This is not what she was hexpecting the story of Little Red Riding Hood to look like. Wanting to explore, she takes a step forward, but trips over her high-heels and long ball-gown. Cerise is confused as to why she isn’t wearing her normal clothes. At that moment, a maid comes rushing in and helps Cerise to her feet. Cerise thanks her and asks the maid what her name is. Laughing, the maid says her name is Sarah, and that she has been her maid ever since Cerise came to stay at the castle. Sarah wonders if Cerise hit her head when she fell. Shoemaker and Elves The Shoemaker and the Shoemaker's Elves are characters in the fairy tale The Shoemaker and the Elves. A troop of Shoemaker's Elves are the sandwich makers in Ever After High. The Shoemaker is one of the famous artist to lives in the main street of Cedar Wood's village. Their hoes are sold throughout Ever After. Appearance The Elves are small as a mice and dressed in tiny knit shirts, pants, and caps. They also squeak. Personality They are happy to one another and scurried around the counter making sandwiches. But Apple didn’t really count them as company, as Shoemaker’s Elves were notoriously bad at conversation. The headmaster points that elves are better at making shoes than sandwiches. The Shoemaker is a talented man who makes beautiful shoes. Trivia * In The Storybook of Legends ''Apple and Headmaster Grimm do not like their sandwiches, which are made from a whole fish, pickles, and a thick layer of grape jelly. However, Baba Yaga eat them. * In ''The Unfairest of Them All Ashlynn Ella finds a pair of shoes of the Shoemaker in the Treasury and wishes to be a shoemaker instead of a princess to marry whoever she wants. * In ''Once Upon A Time'', through a window, Cedar spots the Shoemaker coming downstairs just as tiny elves scurried away, leaving beautiful shoes on the tabletop. Sister Goose Sister Goose is the kingdergarden class teacher at Aesop's Spellementary School. In her class, each day after recess, a different parent brought snacks to the kingdergarden classroom. Personality She is a very kind and protective teacher. She likes to keep the parents involved in her students' school life. She can recognize a Wicked Witch just looking at her. Appearance She wears glasses. Students She was Ginger Breadhouse's teacher, but she became unwelcoming to Ginger after on snack duty day, Ginger's mother, the Candy Witch frightened the class just by her presence and by offering normal treats. Faculty She is on good terms with the other faculty members, such as Principal John Thumb. Titania Titania is a flower fairy who lives in Cedar Wood's Village. She, along with her husband, Oberon, are the owners of Oberon and Titania's Flower Market, where they sell magic beautiful flowers, which smell like if a bottle of perfume had exploded. She's a character from a Shakespeare play, A Midsummer Night's Dream. ''Several tiny pixies buzzes around her, breathing on the blooms and brightening their colors. Appearance Titania is a flower fairy, she has a literally green thumb, which makes her adept at growing flowers. Personality She's very kind. She grows and sells flowers, and enjoys what she does. Titania is a very sensitive woman, and feels sad about the end of summer. Family Oberon is her husband. Romance He is married with Titania, and they work together in their Flower Market. Friends Titania and her husband are friends of Cedar Wood and her family.In the last day of summer, Cedar goes to the Flower Market to give flowers to her father, Pinocchio, and to her grandfather, Gepetto, to they not feel lonely while she is in the school. Mean Boys On the last day of summer, Cedar was strolling around her village, when '''two tourist boys' came to talk with her. The taller boy pesters her by asking questions that made her sad. Kitty saw it and then sent the taller boy who to swim on the beach. His ankle was wraped around by some kelps and he begin to drown. Then, the shorter boy asks Cedar for help, who swim and floats to the boy, rescuing him. Personality The taller boy do not care about the consequences of what he says, and find the doubts and insecurities of others fun. The shorter boy is friendly and does not like his friend's bad tunes. He doesn't know how to swim. He likes to meet fairy tales' descendants, like Apple White and Cedar Wood. Appearance One is taller and the other is shorter than most students. They wear swim suits. They are towering boys wutg skinny fingers. Friends They are friends to each other. Tucker Tucker is the son of Friar Tuck, and is a member of Sparrow Hood's band, the Merry Men. Personality As seen in Te Unfairest of Them All, he is highly afraid of growing bald like his father, doing various hair treatments to avoid this. Appearance The Merry Men all have a similar look: green and gray studded clothing, wristbands and heavy boots. He may have bright green or dark brown hair. Family Friar Tuck is his father. Friends Tucker is on friendly terms with Sparrow Hood and the other Merry Men. Madeline Hatter and Raven Queen are familiarized with him. Trivia * In The Unfairest of Them All T''ucker gets his hair covered in porridge, and Maddie assumes it's a new hair treatment. Woolee '''Woolee' is a large, furry yeti-like monster who leaves her frozen cave to join Monster High. She appears briefly in The Legend Of Shadow High. Personality She appears to be friendly to the other students at Monster High. Appearance She is purple and covered with white fluffy fur. She has large, curved, black and white striped horns. Her hair is short and has purple, pink, and white streaks. Friends She is friends with Gob. Trivia In The Legend of Shadow High.she misinterprets the Evil Queen when she claims to be the monsters' mentor, prompting Woolee to associate the word mentor with a kind of candy.Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Princesses